Showing You How Much I Love You Itachi Lemon
by xXFallenxTruthXx
Summary: This a Lemon Oneshot. Ok about this girl name Amaya who's best friend is Itachi. Itachi told her to come in his room and weird thibgs started to happen between her and Itachi. Please read this lemon one-shot to find out more.....


Lemon one-shot start!!

"Ahhh! Itachi!" I moaned as Itachi cock went in and out inside of me. I was fucking my sexual best friend and I don't really know why. This just happened.

Flash back: Which was like 30 minutes ago.

I was walking down the long deep dark hallways heading to Itachi's room. He left me a note on in my room saying the he wants to talk to me. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about but still…… I came to a stop. I turned around and I faced his door.

I gave the door a knock and I heard Itachi say "come in". As I went in I saw his room with candles and rose petals smelt the sweet aroma of fresh cinnamon candles. I looked around and Itachi was no where to be found. I called out his name "Itachi!" But still, no body replied. I was getting really curious of what was happening.

I didn't expect my best friend to be like this, what I mean is that Itachi doesn't really like his room like this, and I know this since he is my best friend here in the Akatsuki.

He tells me everything and he doesn't tell anybody else. I looked around once more if their was a sign of him, but still no luck. "Amaya" I heard someone say. "Who's their!?" I replied back. I grabbed my kunai and I twist and turned searching for who ever that person was.

I didn't sense any chakra I didn't sense anyone near. I heard someone say my name again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Show you're self!" I yelled out. I was getting really pissed at this person for not showing up. Suddenly I saw someone coming closer. I backed away as that person came. But then the person was gone from sight. As I went back a little more, something stopped me.

I felt someone's abs hitting my back and I felt someone's hot breath hitting my neck. I turned around and it revealed……"Itachi! What the hell!" I got no response form him, I just looked up and I saw his emotionless face. I looked down and I saw him with no shirt. A blush started to form my face and I turned around so he wouldn't notice.

"You don't need to hide you're blush Amaya, just turn around" Itachi said. I turned around and I was facing him again. I saw his arms move, and I felt his hands starting to wrap around my waist.

"Wait! Wait! Itachi what the hell are you doing?! Stop!" I didn't try to take his hand off because if I tried it would still be impossible for me to take his hands off me. He pulled my body closer to his, and I felt his strong toned abs on my stomach.

His hands started to go down to my ass and I yelped when I felt his hands escaped my waist. His hands then reached my ass and he started to feel them, rubbing them making me moan each time as he rubbed.

I was lost but then I came back. "I-Itachi what the hell are you doing?" I said as I tried not to moan. But I got no response from the Uchiha. One of his hands started to escape from my ass and his left hand then started to go towards my body.

He took of my shirt and I was left with my bra and my short skirt. "Itachi stop! Let go of me! What are you doing?!" I said. I yelled at him once more but then I gave up.

I couldn't stop him. He wasn't listening. I couldn't grab any of my kunai's because they were on the ground. I couldn't kick or punch because my legs were trapped and my arms and hands weren't able to move.

His hands went on my breast and gave them a tight squeeze. "Itachi!" I yelled, actually it was more of a moan then a yell. I started to give up as he did more. He was doing too much to me. As he kept going questions were going through my mind. Why was he doing this? Was he forced to do this to me?

I stopped thinking as I heard Itachi's voice. "Amaya, I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm doing this." I looked up to him with my blushing face. I saw a smirk coming from his mouth then he began to talk again. "To tell the truth right now Amaya, I wanted to do this because I love you." My blush was suddenly gone and now I had a questionable face. I tilted my head on the side telling him I don't understand……and to make me look cute.

The smirk was on his face again and he started to speak. "I have loved you since when I first met you. The more I spent time with you on missions and here at the base, the more I loved you. And I couldn't take it anymore. I had to show how much I love you by doing this." As I heard what Itachi said I got really confused.

If he wanted to tell me or show me that he loved me he could've just tell me and confess or he could just pull me away and kiss me passionately, not this. He didn't have to show me how much he loved me by being all sexual……or even sex. I turned my face around from him and I started to think. I turned back around and his face was no to emotionless.

Now, Itachi then started to talk. "I love you Amaya". I gave him no response. I can't say that I love him back, because I don't. I only love him as a best friend not a lover.

"Um…Itachi. To tell you the truth I have to say that I don't love you back. I do love you-""If you love me Amaya then be with me." Itachi said as he pulled me much closer. "No Itachi I mean I only love you as a friend; not a lover." I looked at Itachi and he had a disappointed face.

I felt really bad but I don't love him and that's that. If you don't love somebody you have to tell them. I pulled away from his grip and I picked of my shirt. I then started to walk away but then I felt a hand pulling me back. Itachi pulled me back and pulled me into a kiss. His hand went around my waist and he pulled me closer.

My face was filled with shock when I felt his lips on mine. My stuff dropped and he much pulled me closer.

I was getting lost in his kiss. It was hypnotizing me. I started to wrap my arms around his neck and I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't really believe it; I was kissing my own best friend.

The kiss used to be a kiss of lust but now it was passionate. I felt Itachi nibble on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I accepted and he slipped his tongue. He began exploring my mouth tasting inside me. I slipped in mine in him asking no permission. As we explored each others mouth Itachi began to walk. We bumped into walls and we grunt as we did. I then fell on his bed and Itachi rolled me around so I could be on top.

Our lips was still attached and I then I started to think. Wait what am I doing?! I thought. Shouldn't I stop myself? Itachi then turned me around and he took control. His hands were on my breast and he started to tease them. I suddenly them broke the kiss and started to speak. "Wait! Wait! I can't do this anymore Itachi!" Itachi stopped teasing my breast and looked to me.

"Why Amaya?" He said in a emotionless tone. "Because! I, I just can't. I can't have sex with someone I don't love! And especially I can't do it with my own best friend!" Itachi had a shock expression. I could tell he was a little hurt. "I'm sorry Itachi b-but I just can't." Itachi was surly disappointed. I pushed him softly away and I stood on his bed. I started to walk but then once again he stopped me.

e tripped me and I fell. I noticed that my lacy black underwear was showing and a blush came on my face. I saw Itachi standing up on the bed and I started to get scared. I know exactly what he was going to do. I went down and pinned my arms above me. He pulled of my skirt then my bra. As my bra went off my boobs bounced. I saw a smirk escaped his lips and he continued. I tried to escape from his grip but it was still impossible.

Itachi went down and he started to suck my breast. One of his hands escape from my wrist and he started to tease my left breast. He nipped and pulled on my right breast. And moans came out from my mouth. My cheeks were red and I started to get wet.

I could already feel my juice spilling out. His hands left my breast and he went down to my panties. His hands went inside and I felt his fingers rubbing my clit.

I felt him smirk and he then faced me. "Ummm you're wet Amaya." He took his fingers and I watched him suck my juice off his fingers. My cheeks were now red as an apple and I started to get hot. Itachi took off my underwear and I was left with nothing. "Amaya if you try to escape I'll punish you." He said in a demanding tone. I gave Itachi a nod and he smirked.

I saw him taking off his pants and then his boxers. I then saw his manhood rising up ready to be fucked. I looked at in fear. Itachi saw my reaction and he just smirked. He went down to me and His penis started to rub my wet hot pussy. Moans escaped form my mouth and that smirk still stayed on his face.

I was guessing that he loved how I moan every time he made me feel good. He kept on teasing it and I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't believe that I was saying this but I really wanted it in. I wanted him going in me. He kept on teasing me going up and down making me moan more loudly.

I had to say something for him to stick it in. I didn't really care right now if I was going to loose my virginity to my best friend, and not my lover. I just wanted it in. I know it's wrong but still……"Itachi just fuck me!" I yelled out. His smirk became bigger and he spoke.

"Beg Amaya!" he said in a hot sexy tone. "Itachi I want you're hard dick in me!" Without wasting anytime he stuck it in. I arched back feeling him going in deep inside me. I felt the pain in me but I didn't mind. Itachi began moving his hips and a yelp came out of my mouth. I wrapped my legs around him to position myself. And Itachi began to move in and out.

End of flashback.

Here I am fucking him. Yup this is how all it started. I moaned as his cock went in and out inside of me. He went in and out faster and out thighs were slapping, making a beat. My arms were still around him and my legs were also around his waist. Itachi sucked my breast as he went in me.

Groans came out from his mouth as moans came out of mine. Itachi then started to put me in another position. He put me in a doggy style position and it was really weird……for me.

He grabbed my right hand and held it while his dick was pumping inside of me. He went in deeper hitting my spot. "Fuck! You're so good Amaya!" He groaned. My breast moved as he went in and out of me. I felt very dirty right now for doing this. I felt naughty also.

Itachi started to go in a faster pace and he hit my spot every time as he went in and out of me. Juice was spilling out and I was about to come.

"Itachi I'm going to come!" I yelled. He went in faster and faster and sweat dropped on the bed as we were fucking. After one push in me, he came inside. A load moan came out of me and Itachi just sprayed his sperm all inside me.

His juice was flowing in making me feel tingly. He got off me and I fell on the bed, and so did Itachi. We were both panting and breathing heavily. I turned around to face him and we both had smirks on out faces. Itachi caressed my hair and one of his hands pulled me closer to him.

My head was on his chest and I heard his heart beating fast. He gave me a little kiss on the head and I smiled. My eyes became heavy and they started to slowly shut.

After few seconds my eyes were now fully shut. As I was sleeping a smirk formed on my face then I now fell in to a deep sleep.

Lemon one-shot ends………


End file.
